Muppets Go Global
Muppets Go Global is the ninth follow-up film to Muppets Most Wanted in theaters on January 25th, 2015. Muppet Cast (speaking) 80s Robot, Afghan Hound, Angel Marie, Andy and Randy Pig, Alexis the Giraffe, Animal, Annie Sue, Armadillo, Aretha, Baskerville, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Billy Bob the Lemur, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Bill the Bubble Guy, Black Dog, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Calico, Camilla, Chickens, Clifford, Clueless Morgan, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Digit, Doglion, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Droop, Emily Bear, Flamingos, Floyd Pepper, Frackles, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, Flash, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Gaffer, George the Janitor, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Goat, Hobos, Hilda, Janice, Johnny Fiama, James Bobin Muppet, Kasey the Kangaroo, Kate Miccuci Muppet, Kermit The Frog, Kermoot, Leprechauns, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lindbergh, Mad Monty, Mama Fiama, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Miss Kitty, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Miss Mousey, Mulch, Muppaphones, The Newsman, Nigel (Muppet Show), Old Tom, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, Panda, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Philo and Gunge, Polly Lobster, Pops, Righton Bird, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Sal Minella, Scooter,Seymour, Solid Foam Drummer, The Snowths, Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Thog, T.R. Rooster, Uncle Deadly, Vicki, Walleye Pike, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Whaddayasay Bird, Wolfgang the Seal, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zoot Muppet Performers Steve Whitmire is Andy Pig, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Foo Foo, Flash, Goat, Green Frackle, Kermit, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Nigel, Rizzo, and Statler Bill Barretta is Angel Marie, Beautiful Day Monster, Big Mean Carl, Blue Frackle, Bobo, Behemoth, Clueless Morgan, Doglion, Dr. Teeth, Johnny Fiama, Lead Leperchaun, Mahna Mahna, Pepe, Rowlf, The Swedish Chef Eric Jacobson is Animal, Fozzie Bear, Forcryingoutloud Bird, George the Janitor, Marvin Suggs, Miss Piggy, Sam Eagle, and The Snowths Dave Goelz is Randy Pig, Beauregard, Righton Bird, Bill the Bubble Guy, Digit, Dr Bunsen Honeydew, Gonzo, Kermoot, Philo, Waldorf, and Zoot Matt Vogel is '80s Robot, Calico, Camilla, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Emily Bear, Harold the Woodpecker, Floyd Pepper, Kangaroo, Lew Zealand, Mama Fiama, Mad Monty, Miss Mousey, Mulch, Pops, Robin, Sweetums, James Bobin Muppet, Whaddayasay Bird, and Uncle Deadly Tyler Bunch is Lindbergh, Old Tom, Solid Foam Drummer, and Thog David Rudman is Bobby Benson, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Ohboy Bird, Old Joe, Gorgon Heap, Gunge, Janice, Miss Poogy, Sal Minella, Scooter, Seymour, and Wayne Peter Linz is Walter, Flamingos, Baskerville, Droop Stephanie D'Abruzzo is Vicki Louise Gold is Annie Sue Pig and Youknow Bird Alice Dinnean is Ohreally Bird, Wanda and Hilda Ryan Dillon is Black Dog, Clifford and Polly Lobster Mak Wilson is Leperchaun 2 Nigel Plaskitt is Leperchaun 3 Jim Kroupa is Miss Kitty Louise Gold is Annie Sue Sarah Burgess is Afghan Hound Sheila Clark is Yolanda Rat Lesa Gillespie is Gaffer Colin Purves is T.R. the Rooster Rebecca Nagan is Wolfgang the Seal Andrew Sponner is Armadillo Neil Sterenberg is Alexis the Giraffe Julianne Buescher is Panda Kate Miccucci is Kate Miccucci Muppet Additional Muppet Performers: David Silva Covarrubias, Beccy Henderson, Kate Smee, Michael Winsor, John Elwell, William Banyard, Dave Chapman, John Eccleston, Dave Taylor, Geoff Felix, Ronnie LeDrew, Simon Buckley, Marcus Clarke, Allan Trautman, William Todd-Jones, Robert Tygner, Karen Prell (Aretha), Mike Quinn, Leslie Carrarra-Rudolph, Joey Mazzarino Background Muppets (non-speaking) Achilles the Shark, Andrew the Humpback Whale, Beggar, Begoony, Bertha (monster), Beard, Bill, Blind Pew, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bosco the Baboon, Bossmen, Brewster, Brool the Minstrel, Bubba the Rat, Butch (tiger), Beth Bear, Bears, Bubba, Bulls, Be-Bop, Captain Pighead, Carter, Catgut, Cats, Chester Rat, Chip, Cockatoo, Cows, Croaker, Crocodile, Cecil Bear, Dooley the Armadillo, Ducks, Dogs, Elephant, Edgar Bear, Fazoobs, Fast Eddie, Frank the Dog, Frogs, Flower-Eating Monster, Gabby the Gila Monster, Gawky Birds,Gil, the Gills Brothers, Goggles, Gorillas, Gramps, Geri and the Atrics, Harold (woodpecker), Harry the Rhinoceros, Howard Tubman, Iguana, Inkspots, J.P. Grosse, Jill, Jim the Dog, Jowls, Julius the Spoonbill, J. G., Lenny the Lizard, Lips, Louis Kazagger, Lobsters, Luncheon Counter Monster, Leroy, Lou, Masterson Rat, Mean Mama, Mildred Huxtetter, Mr. Poodlepants, Mr. Plagueman, The Mutations, Mo Frackle, Morley the Mole, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Muppets Tonight Band drummer, Muppy, Murray the Minstrel, Nigel the Director, One-Eyed Jack, Parrots, Pervical Bear, Phoenicia the Hippopotamus, Pigs, Pigeons, Poison Cackler, Pokey, Prairie Dogs, Quongo, Rabbits, Rats, Randall the Zebra, Real Old Tom, Rover Joe, Raccoons, Spamela Hamderson, Spotted Dick, Sopwith the Camel, Tatooey Rat, Timmy Monster, Tommy the Thompson's Gazelle, Trumpet Girl, The Birdman, Undertaker, Vernon the Grizzly Bear, Whatnots, Wander McMooch, Wolf, Wolfhound, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra, Zeke Photograph Character (in gallery) Blotch Human Cast Jack Black as Audience Member at Berlin, Madrid, and Dublin Tours Zach Galifinakis as Hobo Joe Jeffrey Tambor as Man Carrying Miss Piggy's veil John O'Hurley as himself Steve Hytner as Shady Journalist Kathy Griffin as Prison Officer Morena Baccarin as Wedding guest 1# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Jeremy Piven as Wedding guest 2# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Jeffrey Combs as Wedding guest 3# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Virginia Madsen as Wedding guest 4# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Maria Canals-Barrera as Wedding guest 5# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Susan Eisenberg as Wedding guest 6# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Jennifer Hale as Wedding guest 7# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Phil LaMarr as Wedding guest 8# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Michael Rosenbaum as Wedding guest 9# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Carl Lumbly as Wedding guest 10# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding George Newbern as Wedding guest 11# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Kevin Conroy as Wedding guest 12# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Tom Everett Scott as Wedding guest 13# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Amy Acker as Wedding guest 14# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Richard Moll as Wedding guest 15# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding OIivia d'Abo as Wedding guest 16# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Juliet Landau as Wedding guest 17# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Seymour Cassel as Wedding guest 18# at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Andrea Romano as Minister at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding Katy Perry as herself Taylor Swift as herself Michael Buble as himself Kelly Ripa as Nellie Matthew McConaughey as Tim AJ Michalka as Girl handing out flowers Brad Garrett as Intimidating Gulag Prisoner Henry Rollins as Tough Gulag Prisoner Gabrielle Carteris as Anne Sebastian Stan as Lorenzo, Sam Eagle's Italian human cop partner Andy Serkis as George, the Muppets's British boss who is charge of the tours and who is secretly working with Constantine. PlotCategory:Muppet Movies Following the success of their last film Muppets Most Wanted, Kermit and the rest of the muppets are still at the gulag after the finale. Everyone else is already gone by this point, leaving the muppet gang on their own to start a new film. They finally decide on going global. After this, the gulag's most famous prisoner Constantine escapes. The female prison officer (Kathy Griffin) rushes outside at the right moment to see him escaping the gulag. Constantine also manages to pose as Kermit and send Kermit back to the gulag in his place. After his escape from the gulag, Constantine puts his dastardly deeds to use. Everyone else doesn't suspect that's he just pretending to be Kermit. Getting up to speed with the police van's progress, we see that it has successfully returned Kermit to the gulag. The female prison officer (Kathy Griffin) welcomes Kermit to the gulag. Locked up at the gulag are Calico, Blind Pew, Mad Monty, Frackles, Gramps, Pops, Old Tom, Black Dog, Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan, Walleye Pike, Spotted Dick, One-Eyed Jack, Kermoot, Big Mean Carl, and Angel Marie. Early the next day, Walter wakes up and notices Constantine going somewhere. He immediately grows suspicious of him and lets Fozzie and Animal know that he saw that Constantine was up to no good. The four go to investigate and spot him making a deal with a journalist (Steve Hytner). Meanwhile, back at the gulag, Kermit tries a million different escape attempts all of which fail. Finally fed up with the fact that Kermit won't help the prison officer (Kathy Griffin), she makes him join Old Tom, Pops, and Gramps on the ice wall. Old Tom tells Kermit escape is unlikely and to just to do as the prison warden says. Kermit admits Old Tom has a point and agrees to help the warden with her prisoner musical review show. Kermit sees the musical review show as his oppurtunity to escape from the gulag, which dosen't work, as the warden watches his every move. Finally, fed up with being unable to escape, Walter, Animal and Fozzie arrive backstage to finally free him from the gulag. Walter, Animal and Fozzie enlist the help of Kermoot, Blind Pew, Mad Monty, Clueless Morgan, Calico, Black Dog and some human prisoners (Brad Garrett and Henry Rollins) to dig an escape tunnel for Kermit. After this, Kermit, Walter, Animal and Fozzie arrive at the Tower of London, unaware that Lorenzo (Sebastian Stan) and Sam Eagle, who have been following Constantine around during each tour, have been put on security duty. Inside the cathedral, the wedding guests Scooter, Howard Tubman, Hobo Joe, Beautiful Day Monster, Lew Zealand, Bunsen, Link, Annie Sue, Wayne, Wanda, among others stand as Constantine and Miss Piggy make their way down the aisle. Walter manages to finally catch Constantine. Unfornately, the net dosen't hold him forever. After stopping Constantine, the prison warden (Kathy Griffiin) shows up, upset that Kermit left the gulag and almost makes him serve his time at the gulag again until Walter, Gonzo and Fozzie intervene, saying that if Kermit goes back to the gulag, so do they. After careful consideration, she admits they have a point and tells Kermit he's free to go (forever). Kermit however figures they should finish their world tour by going to Russia for the gulag finale. Upon his return, the other Muppet prisoners Clueless Morgan, Blind Pew, Polly Lobster, Calico, Kermoot, Mad Monty, Big Mean Carl, Frackles, Angel Marie, Walleye Pike, Spotted Dick, One-Eyed Jack, Pops, and Gramps celebrate the return of their leader Constantine. The gulag finale ends with Kermit, Scooter, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Walter, and Animal, and Annie Sue, Lew Zealand, Link, Bunsen and Beaker now no longer on the ice wall and the muppets who are on the ice wall finishing out the movie. Notes * The wedding guest list includes the largest amount of Justice League actors in attendence at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding, with the amount of wedding guests at 18. Also present is voice director Andrea Romano as a minister. Category:2015